Viral Evolution
by ObsidianX
Summary: My Resident Evil Fic dealing with my Own Version of what Happened to Leon Kennedy. UNFINISHED
1. Project Redemption

I do not own these characters they are the creation and property of Capcom and I in no way intend to infringe upon their rights as copyright holders. I am just borrowing them to write something for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans of these great games. Please do not sue me.

All original characters belong to me but since I'm using their's without permission I can't say don't use mine I would like to be told though email me at [Matrix7533@hotmail.com][1].

Based on what I know of the Resident Evil Timeline this would be somewhere between 2 and Code Veronica and is my own idea of what happened to Leon Kennedy even though I doubt you'll ever see idea's this strange in a RE game and it really wouldn't make a good game. I should also point out this borrows from the Comic books and the Novel by SD Perry.

****

Resident Evil: Viral Evolution

****

Chapter 1: Project Redemption

Leon Kennedy awoke with a gag in his mouth strapped to a upright table on wheels. He shook his head trying to remember how he got here the last thing he remembered was heading to where he was to meet Claire after dropping Sherry off at a safe place. He looked around and suddenly found himself staring at a strikingly beautiful blonde in a very short skirt and lab coat. His eyes still a bit cloudy finally focused on her ice blue eyes and he immediately felt his skin crawl the look she was giving him was frightening and given all the things he had seen in his life that was truly disturbing. 

"Ah Mr. Kennedy or can I call you Leon now that your awake I can show you what will happen to your fellow lab rats before beginning on you." the woman said as she made a motion and Leon felt himself be propelled forward he managed to twist his neck enough to see himself being pushed along by a rather grim faced guard dressed in solid black with a familiar red and white logo over the left breast. "You see Mr. Kennedy thanks to you and that Redfield bitch the G-virus research has been set back tremendously." She said with a snarl "Ah here we are the CT-virus lab."

As they entered the lab the first thing Leon noticed was all the workers dressed in lab coats walking about checking instruments. "This unfortunate gentleman and his lover who you will meet next were out sailing when they came up on us collecting DNA samples from various marine life and I thought since he was so well built why not make him into a tyrant." she said laughing a cackle more befitting a medieval witch. Leon looked threw a glass divide to see a rather large black man who was well muscelled strapped to a table with various complex looking machines covering parts of his body parts that are deformed on Tyrants. Leon realized with a sick feeling in his gut. "Okay folks now that the guest of honor is here inject the CT-virus." she glanced back at Leon "My own special version I cooked up not as strong but curable in the all stages not just the early ones like the T. After all don't want any accidents in my lab I look to damn good to be a zombie." she said patting his face.

"Okay Lets continue our tour next stop CMR-Virus research where you and the rest of my little projects will take place." she smiled evilly "Oh I forgot to give you my name sweetie it's Dr. Lindsay buy you can call me mama cause your gonna be one of my babies soon." she said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Leon still disturbed about seeing the man condemned to be a Tyrant had come to the conclusion this lady was nuts pure and simple. "Oh goody were nearly there you see the CMR-virus is my own creation it stands for Controllable Mutagenic Revisable Virus." she looked back and smiled "Since I know you good looking men are always to dumb to understand I'll fill you in." Leon began to wonder what Umbrella was thinking giving this woman access to their viruses. "You see deary my virus can be changed to create what ever we want unlike that fool Birkin's." she smiled "True my virus takes longer and can't produce a large army in a matter of days like his two can but my creation will revolutionize bioengineering ,of course, I have to convince Umbrella of it's usefulness that's were you and the other three come in." suddenly she smiled "We are here welcome Mr. Kennedy to your new home CMR main lab." she said as they reached a huge set of doors similar to the other lab only larger. She keyed in a command sequence and he was wheeled in. Leon gasped audibly as he saw that there were three chambers in the lab one of which was filled nearly to the top with water. 

"Ah yes that tank is meant for our first subject the love of our new tyrant inject her with the Marine Variant and dumb her." Leon heard a door open followed by a splash the young well defined black woman managed to surface and gasped in air from the then area at the top. "Don't worry moving on give number 2 the bast variant and dump her." Leon was turned to face a chamber full of trees into it was dumped a tall Brunette who looked wore glasses and looked straight out of a woman who lives with cats magazine. "We found her feeding stray cats since she loves them so much why not make her one, get the name Leon dear Bast was the Egyptian cat goddess." she twirled around and smiled and said "Now my favorite." "This fellow here was a PI investigating Umbrella so we fetched him so to speak give him Lycanthrapy and send him into our other forest." she looked at Leon and smiled as she noticed he needed no explanation of what Lycanthrapy would do to the man. A rather typical looking PI with black hair slicked back and a rather non descript suit fell to the ground.

"Okay boys take Mr. Kennedy here into my private lab." Leon was wheeled threw another door and then removed from the strange cart he had been on he tried to struggle but several other guards came and forced him to the wall were he was restrained by molded bars that clamped over his arms and legs. "Remove his shirt gentlemen then leave." Leon watched helplessly as his shirt was cut off and the guards left. "Let me tell you a story Mr. Kennedy you see when I first joined Umbrella I was head of two projects codenamed I and A unfortunately once Birken had a break threw with the T-virus the company pulled funding from my projects to Birken's and reduced me to an assistant." she said anger clearly on her face. "Once I created the CT-virus I was given this facility and transferred from the Raccoon mansion lab fortunately for me it was a few months before the accident there." 

"Then created the CMR virus and had a wonderful Idea I would take my left over samples from A and I and combine them with my virus." she said proudly holding up a large syringe filled to capacity with a blue liquid. "I give you Redemption, of course I have no idea what it will do but then that's what your here for Mr. Kennedy." she said as she walked over. "Your such a hansom specimen maybe I should have some fun first." she said licking his chest then going up to his face when he turned away she smiled coldly. "Naw as fun as Sex is I get off on my work even more." she said as she found the vein his arm and injected the liquid once it was all gone she stepped back and hit a button the floor under him opened and the bar released. He fell threw a tunnel and then was dropped out into enclosure that was partially out site with a fenced grating over the top letting him see the sun. He pulled himself over until he collapsed face down in the sun shine.

Some time later he awoke feeling incredibly ill. He managed to pull his gag out of his mouth just in time to throw up violently. He managed to drag himself over to a tree witch he leaned up against and closed his eyes hoping to stop the way the world was spinning round and round in front of his face. "I'm fucking screwed I'm going to end up a damn zombie" he muttered to himself as he once again felt his stomach contract violently fortunately now it was empty so he had nothing left to throw up. "I should just find a way to end it all before it happens." he started to stand to try to find a way to do just that when his back muscelles violently spasm and he fell face first to the ground pain lancing along his spine.

"Zoom in on his back" Dr. Lindsay said to one of the technicians monitoring the camera. She smiled as she saw two lines forming under his skin "Looks like he has inherited part of project A." she noticed the look some of her underlings were giving her. "Project Angel early in my research I considered a way to get free lab rats I was going to design a bio weapon that looked like an Angel and have it convince cults that working for us was a Divine calling but unfortunately when funding fell threw I couldn't finish the project." she smiled "Looks like I finally get my man with wings of course hopefully they will be functional the only test subject of A had deformed half grown wings."

Leon woke up with the pain in his back gone the only thing wrong was he was incredibly hungry he looked up to see a large tray of food slide in. Not caring what it was he drug himself over and began to shovel food into his mouth. As soon as he finished that try another one slid in and he began to devour that as well. "Looks like our boy is hungry today but then sleeping for three days will do that to you." Dr. Lindsay said looking down at the screen "I'm surprised they have all finished mutating so quickly the CMR must be more powerful than I thought." she said with a smile "Contact the big bosses they need to come see what we've cooked up down here."

After Leon finished half his fourth tray he got up and headed to the small stream that fed his enclosure and began to drink feeling his very dry and parched throat begin to heal. "Atleast I didn't turn into a zombie I guess I got off pretty lucky I didn't change at ..." he trailed off as he noticed his reflection in the water he was no sporting a rather large pair of white wings. "How the hell I have to be dreaming." he said as he reached back and pulled on a small feather and felt a small jab of pain. "I'm not dreaming." he said and set down suddenly on the ground ignoring small bit of pain as his wings were bent at an uncomfortable angle.

After spending some time sitting there he finally snapped out of it enough to get up and move to sitting on some rocks and began to think about how he got here. "All I remember is dropping Sherry off and then driving off to meet Claire." as he set there thinking he began to remember something else when he was about half way to where he was to meet Claire a blond woman had run out waving her arms asking for help. When he had stopped she had gassed him and the last thing he remembered was seeing her smile. "So Dr. Lindsay must have gassed me and brung me here to use as a fucking lab rat." he said to himself he began to wonder how his life had gone so wrong. "I was on my way to Raccoon City to start a career as a police officer helping people." he shook his head. "Then after living threw that hell hole I vowed to help Claire Take down Umbrella before they could create any more freaks and now I'm one of their freaks." he said shaking his head sadly.

"Is that the unauthorized experiment doctor?" a tall man with slicked back blonde hair and glasses said looking at a monitor showing Leon. He turned and waited while Lindsay nodded somberly. "Is it contagious the viral agent you used to create him?" he asked she shook her head no. "Good have him brought to the boat I wish to have a talk with Mr. Kennedy then I'll decide rather or not to dispose of him but stick to what your supposed to research doctor your not being paid to create your own fantasies." with that he headed out of the room. 

"Damn don't those fools see the usefulness of project redemption." she said angrily. "Well you heard him folks begin renovating the lab to begin work on G-virus research since that asshole Birkin is dead we have to take over research here." with that she stormed out of the room to head for her office.

Leon didn't know what to think armed guards had stormed in and forcibly handcuffed him and then they had led him threw the facility and out toward what looked like boat docks. "Get in there." a guard said shoving him into a large yacht.

"Welcome Mr. Kennedy I'm Wilson Farlane, I'm the supervisor in charge of Dr. Lindsay's island research you were an unauthorized experiment so now I have to decide what to do with you." he said with an annoyed expression on his face. "I would normally just have you exterminated but looking at your file I believe I have a better use for you?"

"What?" Leon said his curiosity getting the better of him. The man sitting behind the desk smiled and got up to walk to where he was standing. 

"It's really simple I want you to head the security of this facility and insure no accident's happen." he said seeing Leon about to violently refuse. "Listen carefully Mr. Kennedy Umbrella is not heartless we don't like seeing people suffer but the gains our research will offer far outwieghs the cost." 

"Now the problem is only mad scientist types will touch the virus and that woman has got to be the craziest one of the lot, and I want someone to keep an eye on her your perfect an outsider." "Another plus is the fact that your immune to most of the viruses we work on thanks to her experiment you can deal with any possible outbreak before it spreads to far." Leon was sitting in shock listening to this guy talk.

"And remember Mr. Kennedy you will never have a normal life but help us and I will garuntee Sherry Birkin is removed from the seek and destroy list?" Leon suddenly set upright he truly didn't care if he lived or died but Sherry was just a child.

Leon sighed and said "Fine I accept you offer." the man smiled coolly and got up to undue the handcuffs. 

"You wont regret this Mr. Kennedy come on let's get one of my assistants to measure those wings so we can build a custom bullet proof vest for you." Leon followed the guy out with a sick feeling in his stomach the kind you get when you feel like you sold your soul.

To Be continued....

Okay and that ends the first chapter of Viral Evolution Yes I know some folks will probably scream about Leon taking that deal at the end but face it he's not exactly in his usual frame of mind he just recently found himself with wings and now he's being given the choice he and Sherry die or he lives and works for them. Also this chapter was mainly detail I know future chapters will feature more of the Action/Horror RE is famous for. 

****

Read No Further if you don't want any spoilers of Future chapters

Don't worry about the zombies it wouldn't be a resident evil fic without them I'll try to introduce them in an original way. Also a certain character from the first game will make an appearence in some form. You will also see more dealing with the four creations Leon saw before being used in Project Redemption.

   [1]: mailto:Matrix7533@hotmail.com



	2. A Kindred Spirit

I do not own these characters they are the creation and property of Capcom and I in no way intend to infringe upon their rights as copyright holders. I am just borrowing them to write something for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans of these great games. Please do not sue me.

All original characters belong to me but since I'm using their's without permission I can't say don't use mine I would like to be told though email me at [Matrix7533@hotmail.com][1].

Based on what I know of the Resident Evil Timeline this would be somewhere between 2 and Code Veronica and is my own idea of what happened to Leon Kennedy even though I doubt you'll ever see idea's this strange in a RE game and it really wouldn't make a good game. I should also point out this borrows from the Comic books and the Novel by SD Perry.

****

Resident Evil: Viral Evolution

Chapter 2: A Kindred Spirit

"Where the hell is that psycho bitch?" Leon yelled as he stormed into one of the many labs scattered about the island complex. Several of the doctors looked up at him in shock he supposed he must look rather frightening with the cuts on his arms still bleeding. 

"I have no idea where Dr. Lindsay is but you'd better come with me to get patched up before you go bursting in on other labs what if we have had active viral agents out?" A woman with blond hair who were it not for her kind demeanor would resemble a prettier Dr. Lindsay walked up resting a hand on his shoulder and began to pull him towards the door. Leon still seething allowed himself to be led off hearing the buzz of gossip start once they were sure he was out of ear shot.

"So what did she do this time?" the younger Dr. asked as she grabbed some soft white cotton bandages from one of the many first aid stations located with in reach of each of the minor low risk labs like the one he had burst into. 

"That psychotic witch shoved me off the roof." he said the woman tending his injuries waited patiently for him to elaborate. Leon finally sighed and calmed down enough to explain. "She said she needed to see me and asked me to meet her on the roof Helipad." he winced as she dabbed disinfectant on the cuts. "And well she shoved me off the roof saying that she wanted to see if my wings worked." he scowled as the woman tending him began to laugh.

"That sounds like something she would do?" when she noticed the look he was giving her she began to laugh even harder. "I take it that your wings worked enough to keep you alive?" 

Leon nodded "My Wings work fine but I need a bit of work on the landings." the woman then began to laugh even harder and Leon chuckled in spite of himself. "Hey I don't believe I know your name?" 

"My name is Angela Wesker pleased to meet you." the woman said Leon frowned trying to remember where he had heard that last name before. "So tell me Mr. Kennedy what exactly does Umbrella have over you to make you work for them?" she asked noticing how still he got. "I thought so see you around Mr. Kennedy." she said leaving him alone with a shocked look on his face.

In a part of the facility which could only be accessed by her Dr. Lindsay worked at a feverish pace staring up at the tank and what was growing so slowly within. "I suppose I should be more careful about provoking that dear Leon but he is so cute when he's mad it's going to be a shame when I have to kill him but atleast I'll have you my dear." she said as she looked at the small fetus.

That evening after filing the report for the week to the man holding the leash as Leon had come to call him. He undid the buckles on each side of his custom bullet proof vest and pulled it up over his head. Leon reluctantly admitted to himself again that he liked the vest it was black like all umbrella security uniforms one piece in front and cut in the back to fit between his wings. He had gotten used to pulling it on over his head rather quickly and the side buckles worked wonderfully. In fact the only thing he truly despised was the fact that it had the umbrella logo prominately displayed on the right breast.

****

Leon removed his gun and set down at the small workstation in his room. He began to search threw the Umbrella network for the name Wesker. Once again he marveled at how much Access they had given him he knew it was because they knew he had no choice but to be loyal or he and Sherry would die. Finally finding the file on Angela he noticed she had only one living Relative a brother named Albert Wesker. Remember that name from news reports about STARS he decided to bring up Albert's file only to wish he hadn't.

Suddenly the buzzer on his door went off. Grabbing his gun from it's holster he opened the door to find Angela Wesker standing there with a somber look on her face. "Now that you've had time to look up my file lets go for a walk on the beach after all we have allot to talk about." Leon nodded and headed inside to grab his vest and belt.

Once they were out on the beach away from the various security cameras he asked what was bugging him. "Your that monster's sister so you one of umbrella's top agents as well?" he asked a dark tone in his voice. 

"Don't you dare call my brother a monster you have no idea what happened." she said anger filling her voice. She quickened her pace walking down walking down what was left of the beach.

"Well then what happened give me one good reason why I shouldn't say one of Umbrella's top agents wasn't a monster?" Leon said as he hurried to catch up with her.

"Simple the man who did those things was not my brother atleast not the one I knew." She paused for a minute he face showing she was seeing some painful memories. "After my parents died Albert took care of me working several jobs to help me pay my way into college said he was gonna be sure Mom and Dad got their wish of a doctor in the family."

Angela got very quiet but before Leon could prompt her she continued. "Later on his way to my finally completing my courses at the top of my class he was involved in a car crash." she reached up and wiped a tear away from her face. "Umbrella approached and said they could save him in exchange for me working for them." 

"And you were so willing to pay him back you signed on without knowing what was going on." Leon asked as he walked up behind her carefully putting his arm around her.

"Yes, it was okay at first they had me in the actual medical research none of the bio weapon crap that came later." she seemed to grow distant. "Anyway Albert got better but he wasn't the same he joined the army true he entered STARS and began to climb rapidly in that organization I was proud of him but he seemed so cold like he didn't know me at all."

"Anyway after Raccoon City was destroyed I learned the sad truth about what a hideous corporation I was working for when I was taken to Wilson Farlane's office and told I'd begin work for White Umbrella." she looked up to see a thoughtful expression on Leon's face. "You know him don't you that manipulative snake he told me all about what my brother had done while working for them and that I would help stabilize the virus into a weapon."

"Yes I know him he's the one that offered me the deal work for him or Sherry Birkin and myself die." Leon said begining to get an idea about where this was going. 

"Well then he showed me my brother he survived the incident at the Spencer Estate by crawling just out of range of the blast but he wouldn't live long without Umbrella's aid so I once again took their deal only this time knowingly." she paused watching Leon's face when he gave no indication of saying anything she continued. "But then I began to think maybe my brother died in that hospital the first time and the man who worked for umbrella was just a shell they used for their own gain." 

"What are you saying exactly"" Leon said suddenly very nervous about what she was implying.

"I'm saying that the man that came out of that hospital was changed somehow to be a monster loyal to them or in other words they killed the man my brother had been when they saved him."

Leon just stared as it hit him if she was right anyone in power who has ever been helped by Umbrella's radical treatments could be an enemy hiding in plain sight.

To be Continued.....

Okay so what do you think Yes before anyone says Wesker is dead play CV. Wesker is alive in Code Veronica yet a reason is never given so I figured I could give him a sister and a life before Umbrella without screwing up the timeline to much. 

Next time: Wilson Farlane comes to a decision that Dr. Lindsay is not happy about. Leon and Angela grow closer while trying to figure a way out of the mess they are in. All this and what's in the tube.

   [1]: mailto:Matrix7533@hotmail.com



	3. Decision

I do not own these characters they are the creation and property of Capcom and I in no way intend to infringe upon their rights as copyright holders. I am just borrowing them to write something for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans of these great games. Please do not sue me.

All original characters belong to me but since I'm using there's without permission I can't say don't use mine I would like to be told though email me at [Matrix7533@hotmail.com][1].

Based on what I know of the Resident Evil Timeline this would be somewhere around a week or two after the last part and Code Veronica would have happened.

****

Resident Evil: Viral Evolution

Chapter 3: Decision

Farlane was reading Leon Kennedy report and sighed that cop wasn't proving as useful as he thought the report was bland and wasn't revealing anything about what Lindsay may be planning against him. "I suppose I'll have to twist the knife abit to get him to talk." he turned and scowled again as he read the report of his agents loosing the little girl. "Somehow I think Umbrella is approaching a crisis all these disasters just seem to be indicating our doom approaches." 

****

"Sir I have some bad news." The strikingly beautiful Asian woman said as she entered his office. Farlane turned frowning for her to barge in here meant something bad had indeed happened. He set back in the large black chair near the window of his large yet Spartan decorated office aside from the desk and a few chairs it was empty. He nodded to his grim faced secretary and set back to listen. "Sir the Ashford's are dead and Wesker was involved." 

"What," Farlane said standing from his desk anger burning in his eyes. "You better pray this isn't some joke or it will be your last Ms. Li." he was impressed by her ability to look him in the eye without wavering. 

"It's not sir, the Redfields are directly responsible but Wesker was there trying to get a G-virus sample it seems he has allied himself with one of our rivals." she stated coolly never flinching. "The board of directors has called a meeting for this afternoon to choose who will replace the Ashford's as head of Umbrella." 

Farlane set back a meeting where while he was the most logical choice to succeed the Ashford's being with Umbrella the longest he was in danger of losing that right because of Wesker's betrayal. "Sir Wesker's betrayal can be blamed on the conversion department after all it was their job to make him loyal." she said coolly. Farlane smiled yes he was extremely fond of this assistant and as long as she knew her place she wouldn't have any accidents. "Do you need anything before I go sir."

Sometime after his assistant finished he looked at her solemnly "Contact that psychotic witch and inform her that she will terminate all CMV research and focus exclusively on the G-virus." he said noticing the shock in her eyes. "I'm aware of how angered she will be but I need to be the one to deliver a stable G-virus that is controllable to insure that Umbrella will win the bio weapons race and that crazy bitch is my best bet."

Once she had left Farlane's scowl grew even deeper. "So it seems Are mistakes are beginning to haunt us well it's time to nip them in the bud once I'm appointed they shall all be eliminated once and for all."

"He has decided what!" Dr. Lindsay's screech could be heard threw out the facility. Leon Kennedy who was eating lunch in his office set up wondering what she was yelling about now. "That Bastard I'll rip his heart out." Leon considered going to see if she was talking about someone on the grounds when Angela Wesker entered the office.

"So what's she raving about now." Leon asked as he looked up smiling at his guest. As he took a drink from a coke can before going back to eating. Angela frowned at Leon she hated to think that he always ate in hear to get away from the stares of the other workers.

"Farlane pulled the plug on her CMV research she's supposed to focus exclusively on the G-Virus." Leon looked up a question in his eyes Angela smiled "Don't worry she's not going to kill them she's just not allowed to study them anymore." she noticed how relieved Leon looked. 

"I could've shared their fate or worse if Farlane hadn't found a use for me." Leon said with a shudder. Angela walked over and put a hand on his shoulder she sighed internally knowing the stress was starting to get to him. "My life has been hell ever since I accepted the job at the RDP I was such a naive fool" he said darkly.

"Well Leon neither of us have lived a charm life and self loathing isn't rectifying that situation now is it." she said her tone dark and reprimanding. 'Please don't let him hear that I'm only a few steps from breaking down my self.' Leon looked at her and sighed.

"We aren't going to escape from this fate and the sooner we accept it the better..." Leon never finished as Angela slapped him as hard as she could.

"Give up if you want leave that little girl in danger but I sure as hell am getting out of here and saving my brother somehow even if I have to do it alone." with that she got up and left slamming the door to his office behind her.

Leon put his face in his hands. "Why do the women in my life seem to have brothers in need of rescuing?" he said not really chuckling at his own pathetic joke before getting up to follow after her folding his wings back automatically so they wouldn't brush the door frame.

"Hey Angela wait up." he said as he caught up with her in the hall way. "I'm sorry it was a just a mood swing I'm better now." he said softly to her so there was less chance of them being over heard. 

"Don't bother apologizing Leon just get your act together I can barely keep hope alive for myself I don't need to be baby-sitting you." she said under her breath. Leon shuddered internally at the similar tone to what Ada had used during that time they had spent together in Raccoon City.

"Your right meet me tonight on the beach we need to begin to really crack down on making our plans if we are ever gonna get away." Leon said under his breath before turning away and heading off down another corridor.

"Well well the little birdies want to fly the cope you won't let them will you baby." she said looking toward the fetus which now was nearly the size of a man and grossly deformed. "You shall kill that nasty old Leon and his little cohort then me and you will have some fun with the rest of the nice people here before going to pay that fool Farlane a visit." she said cackling. Dr. Lindsay walked away from the tank past her surveillance equipment that had let her over hear Leon and Angela's conversation. "Hurry up and finish baby tonight we clip his wings for good." 

"How did it go sir?" Ms. Li asked as Farlane entered his office. She scowled as he walked right past her and set down turning to face the window. She knew better than to speak so she just set and waited.

"Those fools gave it to Marcus," he said turning to face her with a frown creasing his face. "I want you to find out how that little weasel got the position using any means necessary." he said coolly. "Remember my dear if you fail I'll have you replaced." 

She turned and began to walk out of the room a cold feeling in her bowels she silently vowed that she would find out how Marcus did it and one day have Falane's job once he was head of Umbrella of course.

A man set in a long brown trench coat on board a sleek black boat that was for the most part submerged just out side of the security perimeter of The island research facility where Dr. Lindsay worked. "So my hand is forced I have to act tonight regardless of my desire to wait till Lindsay's goal is revealed I need those two alive." he said grimly as he got up and walked to a small view screen showing images of the island.

To be Continued..............

Okay next time things fall apart all in Viral Evolution Chapter 4: Angel's Fall

   [1]: mailto:Matrix7533@hotmail.com



	4. Angel's Fall

I do not own these characters they are the creation and property of Capcom and I in no way intend to infringe upon their rights as copyright holders. I am just borrowing them to write something for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans of these great games. Please do not sue me.

All original characters belong to me but since I'm using there's without permission I can't say don't use mine I would like to be told though email me at [Matrix7533@hotmail.com][1].

Based on what I know of the Resident Evil Timeline this would be somewhere around a week or two after the last part and Code Veronica would have happened. 

Note this chapter will seem to rush along that's intentional this is a transitional chapter from the Island prestory to the main storyline of Viral Evolution.

****

Resident Evil: Viral Evolution

Chapter 4: Angel's Fall

Leon Kennedy sighed to himself as he finished reviewing the reports from the other security officers all of which seemed to avoid him. "Their afraid of catching the virus that made me what I am." he mused depressingly to himself as he stood up and stretched feeling the kinks pop out of his back.

Looking at the clock he say he only had about an hour till he was to meet Angela. Sitting back down at the desk he called up the blue prints for the facility and other documents they would need and let the CD-R drive go to work. "What ever happens I'm going to get her and Sherry out of this if I can't have a normal life they will." he vowed slightly.

Angela paced her room she had walked past the still unmade bed several times yet she just couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. "I suppose I should get ready to meet Leon." she grabbed the disk containing her research since she hated leaving it alone unwatched she also grabbed the box of letters her brother has sent her over the years which was her best evidence of his change from the kind caring older brother into the monster he was now.

Angela headed down the hall and out the gate that led to the beach ignoring the snickering guards and the snide "There goes the freaks girl off for another late night stroll." she considered telling them off but decided better of it. 'Whatever they think only serves to keep them from getting suspicious about what we are really doing.' she thought silently it still bothered her that folks would write Leon off so quickly and treating him like he was less than they were.

"Well Well Well so they are off Come along Baby it's time to go finish them before moving ahead with our plans." she said as she hit a button causing the tank to drain and the huge behemoth inside to stir and shatter the glass. "Oh my Darling don't worry soon you'll really get to flex your muscles as you rip poor Leon to shreds" the huge bulk followed her threw a door that led out into the woods. "Isn't it nice having our own back door those idiots don't know about." she said lightly not noticing the shape crouched in the woods an unmoving form that waited until she was gone to slip threw the still open door before it closed. 

The man stood up he was dressed in a long brown trench coat which covered a rather plain looking black shirt and blue jeans. His hair was a faint blondish gray despite his seemingly youthful appearance he looked no older than 30 aside from the hair and the disturbingly old looking green eyes that conveyed a great deal of knowledge and sadness.

"Well now to get to work." he said lightly to himself he had no clue how long Lindsay it would take her to deal with them and he had to finish in time to save them. Pulling on a gas mask he hit a button previously scattered threw out the compound tanks erupted sending out a powerful knockout gas. "Ya know this was far to easy to set up." the thought to himself but worrying about that was pointless he had work to do.

Roxy swam up to the glass in her tank she saw the technicians fainting and wondered what was up. Looking over she saw the other two victims of the nightmare she found herself in were also at their window. She has never spoken to them and didn't even know their name but she felt a kinship with them after all they had all been robbed of their humanity. 'Girl you are getting way to philosophical being trapped in this tank all the time." she told her self her self admonishment stopped as the water in the tank began to lower as she stood there dripping wet she noticed a man in a brown trench coat motioning her and the others back from the glass she complied as he threw small disk onto each sheet of glass then ducked as they exploded and shattered the glass causing it to fall tot he ground in a huge pile.

Adam sighed as he walked forward spreading some extra lab coats over the shattered glass raising his voice so the three mutants could hear him. "Come on I'm getting you out of here but there isn't much time." he said turning to look at them the marine mutant still looked vaguely human except for the green scaly skin and the gills prominently showcased on her neck. The Feline mutant looked right out of a Science fiction story as she moved along gracefully like a humanoid cat ditto for the Werewolf looks just like you would expect he thought. "Well come on what are you waiting for.

He noticed the marine mutant pulling on one of the extra lab coats he hadn't noticed that she had been nude unlike the other two who still sported the tattered remains of their former clothes. "Wait we have to save Darien." He frowned he had hoped to avoid doing this. 

"I'm sorry but he was killed early on we have to go now you can morn later." he said with as much conviction as he could to the fish woman who began to cry. "Listen if you die here than he will never be avenged and you'll die for nothing now come on." he said grimly reluctantly stealing herself she stood and began to follow him the other two shrugged and reluctantly followed. "Hurry there are still two people we have to save from that witch who did this two people who have been forced to work here against their will." he said figuring it would be better to keep them from freaking at the Umbrella logo on Kennedy's uniform.

Leon set on a fallen tree trunk looking out to sea he turned as Angela walked up. "Listen about what happened today I just want to say I'm sorry" he said as he watched her approach him on the beach.

Angela sighed and turned the gentle sea breeze stirring her long hair "I already told you it's allergist and that I forgive you." she turned toward him and smiled watching as he nervously smiled back. "Leon we have to go soon Lindsay is up to something I can feel it." 

"What do you mean?" Leon asked the nervous smile being replaced by a dark scowl that seemed even more ominous in the moonlight. Angela turned toward him the look in her eyes was one of fear.

"It's just the way she's been these last few weeks she seems more out of it than ever." she set down on the long next to him and Leon awkwardly wrapped his arm around her. "Leon I think she knows somehow about our plans." 

"That's impossible." he said even if he didn't sound entirely convinced. He noticed the reproachful way she was looking at him and sighed "Okay I know I haven't really been keeping tabs on her or the base security like I should I'm just miserable knowing I'll spend the rest of my life as a freak." 

"Leon your not a freak we will find some way to cure you once we get off this island." she said wondering if he was slipping into another of his moods. She really hoped not she felt they were running out of time and she didn't need him wallowing in self pity.

"I wish I could believe that." he said with a wistful tone. "But I can't lets just work on getting off this island." he said hoping she would drop the matter. She twisted around to face him and much to his surprise kissed him.

"Leon I will find a way to cure you I promise you that." she said as she pulled away from him. Leon recovering from his shock could only nod his head in agreement. Leaning in she kissed him again this time he reluctantly at first kissed back.

"Hurry up you three take cover while I blow us an exit from this place." he said as he fixed the charge to the wall and then hurried to take cover beside them. "15 min that should give time for the writers to finish writing the files I need." he said looking over toward the bank of computers that were hard at work burning the CD-R's with the files he had selected. "So just sit back and relax for a bit" he said looking over at the three mutants with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I've learned from experience that patience is a virtue even in a situation. I'm sure the two were are going after are resourceful enough to hold out another Fifteen minutes." he said coolly. The others looked like they were about to ask a question when they heard a roar followed by a shrill scream. "Or maybe not." he said silently wishing the disk would write faster.

Leon pulled back. "We can't what if I infect you." he said grimly. 

Angela tried to thank of something to say but she couldn't finally decided to just tell him the truth. "Leon I don't care." walking over and hugging him. Before he could anything they were interrupted by a cackling laugh.

"How sweet you shouldn't have worried Leon dear the CMV is non transmissible." Dr. Lindsay Said as she stepped out of the shadows. "Now the two of you die without ever tasting the pleasure you could have offered each other." she said smiling. "Baby come play with the nice bird boy." 

A Hulking brute that resembled Birken in his final only with two huge claw handed arms and a tiny tyrant like head. It roared and Swiped at them Leon shoved Angela out of the way and the Creature caught him on the chest sending him backwards with a huge chunk removed from his vest and deep cuts in the flesh underneath. 

Leon Screamed in pain as he landed hard on his wings. Before he could do anything the Creature gripped his left leg and hurled him into the air as he crashed down face first he realized he was going to die.

"Leon.." Angela never finished as Lindsay hit her on the back of the head sending her into unconsciousness. 

"Quiet your ruining the show." she said smiling happily as her Leon attempted to rise only to fall back down since his left leg was useless with those gashes from the claws in. "Oh come now Leon why not use those pretty wings I gave you and fly." she said laughing.

Leon heard her but threw the pain confusion he thought it was Angela and thinking of her convinced him he could fly them to safety he may still die but she wouldn't. Leon spread his wings and attempted to fly. His world then exploded into pain before sinking into blackness.

The Creature produced a sound of pleasure as it darted forward and shoved it's clawed hands into Leon's wings as he spread them to try to fly. Leon fell limp at the creatures feet as an explosion rang out from the facility.

"Baby that's enough let him bleed to death we have more company." she said turning to face the approaching individuals. "Hello Adam let me show you my game." She said pulling a remote with three buttons out of her pocket. She hit the first button and an explosion rang out in the water. "Bye Bye Little Boat we shall miss thee." she hit the second and smiled. "Now all my coworkers are poisoned and I'll blame it on you dear Adam."

"You set me up didn't you Lindsay." he said not noticing the shocked looks his three companions were giving him. "Yes before you ask I know her she and I are old enemies." 

"Enemies Adam is that is hardly how I would define our relationship." She said coolly as her behemoth approached them making a sound of desire. "Now Now Baby you can eat them in a minute Mommy is having a talk with her old Friend Adam."

"Well Lindsay your not the only one who likes to plan ahead." he said as a missile impacted her baby and the blast spread it over the beach.

"Baby!!" Lindsay yelled as she turned to see a second boat much larger with someone standing on it holding a bazooka. "Avalon! I should have known you'd be working with them." she said angrily pressing the third button. 

Explosions rocked the island. "You crazy bitch you've activated the sweep system to destroy the evidence this whole island is going to sink into the ocean. " Adam said to her. 

"Of course if I can't survive none of you will." She said running off into the burnign forest.

"Help Me." Adam said as he picked up the limp and battered form of Leon Kennedy. "Grab the girl and come on we have to go looks like Lindsay is going up with the island." he said they hurried to the boat.

Some time later on the boat Adam and the ships captain are talking. "Are you sure they are worth the resources we expended." The captain said as he scowled at the thought of the lost boat. "Avalon doesn't have the resources of our enemy you know." 

"Yes but they were worth it especially Mr. Kennedy once I get him back to the lab that is." Adam said grimly. "I hate to say it but one mans life in exchange for stopping this enemy is a price I'll gladly pay." 

To Be continued..

Yes Yes more original characters don't fret mes amis of course the original Favorite will show back up. I do believe the above line is a perfect ending place for this chapter. Avalon will be explained next time and we will get to see the fall out from Lindsay's actions.

   [1]: mailto:Matrix7533@hotmail.com



End file.
